


Broken Crown

by passionario



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Teikou Era, my favourite
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 22:59:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4324089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passionario/pseuds/passionario
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Свалка драбблов про аокису.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Аомине помнил раскат грома. Помнил, как резко вырубилось электричество в школе, а потом Кисе налетел в него темноте, и они грохнулись на пол. И Кисе смеялся. Аомине не слышал его смех за воем ветра, но чувствовал всем телом.   
Кисе умел смеяться, единственный из них всех.   
Аомине тоже заржал, забарахтался под Кисе и спихнул его на пол рядом.   
\- Тяжёлый, - выдохнул он со смешком. Глаза привыкали к темноте, он различил силуэт Кисе рядом - тот сел, обхватив колени.   
\- Я - лёгкий форвард, - снова засмеялся Кисе. - Это ты тяжёлый.   
Аомине тоже засмеялся и легко толкнул его кулаком; кажется, попал в ногу.   
\- Думаешь, они помнят, что мы тут? - спросил Кисе. Аомине видел, что он слегка изменил позу, положив голову на колени. И раскачивался ещё из стороны в сторону, словно детская игрушка. У Сацуки были такие - лиса и енот, ей их дедушка вырезал из дерева.   
\- Обходить ведь будут.   
Из окна тянуло прохладой; пот остывал на коже холодной противной плёнкой, но идти в потёмках в душ, рискуя сломать там шею, Аомине не хотелось. Восторг матча потихоньку отступал, и его начинало клонить в сон. Поразмыслив секунду, он приподнялся на локте, дёрнул Кисе за лодыжку, а когда тот замахал руками, словно мельница, пытаясь удержать равновесие, - заставил выпрямить ноги и положил голову Кисе на колени.  
\- Аоминеччи, - нервно начал было Кисе, - что...  
\- Устал, - коротко бросил Аомине.   
Какое-то время они сидели в тишине, слушая гром и ветер, а потом резко вспыхнул свет - больно ударил по глазам, Аомине зажмурился и инстинктивно повернул голову прочь, уткнувшись носом Кисе в живот.   
Живот у Кисе был твёрдый, совсем не как у Сацуки. И колени у Кисе были твёрдые и неудобные.   
\- Будем доигрывать или по домам? - тихо спросил Кисе.   
\- Там льёт, как из ведра, а у меня нет зонта, - зевнул Аомине.   
\- Ты спать хочешь.   
\- Начнём - пройдёт, - Аомине поднялся рывком, единым плавным движением, умудрившись дотянуться до мяча.   
Кисе - дурак дураком - вместо того, чтобы встать, растянулся на полу и замахал руками и ногами, словно делая снежного ангела. Стук мяча об пол, шершавое приосновение к ладони - это было как часть самого Аомине. Когда Кисе всё-таки поднялся, медленно, улыбаясь как последний идиот, Аомине сорвался с места. Кисе догнал его у корзины, почти смог забрать мяч - его пальцы не достали до мяча жалкие миллиметры, и Аомине забил.   
\- Знаешь, Аоминеччи, пожалуй, сегодня я всё, - Кисе подобрал мяч, крутанул его на пальце и бросил в корзину - ту, где хранились все мячи, а не ту, что на щите.   
\- Тогда завтра не ной, - Аомине поёжился и стянул через голову влажную майку.   
Он помнил раскат грома. Помнил, каким пунцовым вдруг стало лицо Кисе - и как у него самого отчего-то запылали уши.


	2. Chapter 2

Первое, что заметил Аомине, оказавшись дома у Кисе - это сам дом. Ну, в смысле, обстановка, мебель, - всё то, что Сацуки называла "интрерьер" и "вот бы и мне такую квартиру", когда рассматривала какие-то журналы и тыкала Аомине под нос картинки.  
Вот картинки из журналов Сацуки очень напоминали дом семьи Кисе: впрочем, учитывая, что сам Кисе тоже был как с картинки, и сёстры его, то, наверное, это нормально.   
Непривычно, конечно, как будто ты в музее каком-то, только очень современном. С другой стороны, огромный телевизор в гостиной дома Кисе Аомине очень одобрял.  
У самого Кисе комната была небольшая, но очень белая. И прямоугольная. Не в том смысле, что она была прямоугольной формы - скорее, квадратная. Но вот вся мебель была какая-то прямоугольная: например, о покрытый деревянными пластинами угол дивана Аомине пару раз набивал себе синяки на ноге. И стол тоже. И о кровать. Хотя, может, Аомине так казалось из-за того, что в комнате Кисе было очень светло: и стены светлые, и мебель, только вот на подлокотниках дивана - тёмное дерево и подушки в тон.  
И часы настенные у него тоже были из какого-то хаотичного соединения прямоугольников и квадратов - и на каждом были стрелки. Неудивительно, что Кисе всё время опаздывал, ведь на каждом циферблате стояло разное время, а какие-то вообще не ходили, замерев на одной отметке.  
\- Вот и нахрена тебе они? - спросил Аомине, попав в комнату Кисе в первый раз.   
\- Родители привезли из поездки в Европу, - ответил тот. - Зато, Аоминеччи, они так стильно смотрятся! И подходят в дизайн!   
\- С этим - к Сацуки, - отрезал Аомине, и Кисе как-то сдулся.   
Вообще, в первый раз, когда они были именно дома, всё как-то не клеилось. Кисе суетился, постоянно что-то говорил, и Аомине хотелось его стукнуть, чтобы перестал. В итоге он просто вытянулся на кровати (а то диван уж больно маленький, скорее как кресло широкое) и, кажется, задремал.   
Даже не наверное - потому что Аомине помнил, как умудрился врезать Кисе, когда тот принялся решительно его тормошить.   
\- Больно, - пожаловался Кисе и вдруг стал похож на побитого щеночка. У Тецу бывал такой вид иногда на тренировках, когда у него уже заканчивались силы, а другим было хоть бы хны. И короче в такие моменты как раз Тецу так смотрел, как преданный пёс в спину уходящему хозяину.  
Может, Кисе и это скопировал, хрен его знает.   
\- Лезть не надо было, - Аомине только пожал плечами. - Сам виноват.   
\- Аоминеччи злой, - надулся Кисе.   
\- Прекрати дурака валять! - моментально разозлился Аомине. - Как дитё малое, противно даже, мы же тут... - и он осёкся, внезапно покраснев.   
Ага, они же тут два просто с ума сойти каких взрослых и серьёзных. Уже второй час сидят и стесняются друг друга, хотя дома никого нет - сестра Кисе уехала куда-то на съёмки, отец в командировке, мать и вторая сестра уехали к родственникам, а у Кисе типа. Тренировки.   
Как будто в первый раз - вот почему в раздевалке после игр или прямо в зале вообще никакого стеснения не было? Азарт от игры, что ли?   
\- Пойду я, - Аомине встал, сделал пару шагов - и в ему в спину врезался Кисе, так, что Аомине чуть не навернулся.   
\- Подожди, - пробормотал Кисе. Они были почти одного роста, но Кисе всё-таки чуть ниже. И он ещё так стоял, обхватив Аомине руками за талию, что его губы задели кожу на шее, когда Кисе говорил.  
Аомине как током от этого ударило. Чтобы отвлечься он как раз на часы эти дурацкие на стене посмотрел - считал циферблаты, потому что Кисе затих, не отцепился (а самому отцепить почему-то не получалось), а дышал сосредоточенно в затылок, и его горячее дыхание стекало по шее вниз, забиралось под воротник футболки и спускалось вниз по позвоночнику.   
И когда Аомине уже начинало казаться, что он явно умом тронулся, на улице с оглушительным рёвом пронёсся мотоцикл, и как будто паутина спала.   
Аомине вывернулся из рук Кисе, повернулся и дёрнул того обратно - так быстро, что Кисе, кажется, и понять ничего не успел. Аомине целовал Кисе решительно и быстро, чтобы не дать самому себе подумать.   
Может, из-за того, что они вынесли это за пределы школы - за пределы своей игры, Аомине сперва растерялся. Баскетбол - это же ну. Как дыхание. И то, как они целовались в школе, и как вжимали друг друга в стены, разгорячённые после игры - это всё казалось естественным. Нормальным.  
Дома баскетбола не было. Дома были только они.   
Когда Аомине скользнул руками по спине Кисе вверх, зарылся пальцами в его волосы - оказывается, у Кисе очень мягкие и пушистые волосы, как у девчонки, - тот вдруг вцепился в запястья Аомине как клещ и замотал головой.   
\- Ну чего? - недовольно спросил Аомине.   
\- Всё хорошо, Аоми... - Кисе споткнулся, сглотнул. - Дайки-кун? - у него лицо было такое ещё, словно Кисе сдаёт экзамен. Аомине заржал. Всё напряжение, которое ему мешало, вдруг взорвалось, окатив его волной эйфории.   
Когда он поцеловал Кисе в чёлку, как целуют маленьких детей, тот сперва улыбнулся - а потом тоже засмеялся.   
Аомине никогда не отрицал того, что идиот только Кисе. Когда дело переходило с баскетбола на что-то ещё, он в общем-то тоже не особо блистал.


	3. Chapter 3

У Кисе было много дуростей. Кисе вообще был одной сплошной дуростью, если подумать, и Аомине обычно не особо забивал голову его болтовнёй, пропуская всё мимо ушей - этому он в совершенстве научился ещё в детстве. Не зря его лучшим другом была Момои Сацуки.   
Но вот про вафли Аомине почему-то запомнил. Может, потому что это было и его дуростью тоже. 

В школе каждая вторая девчонка таскалась с журналом, где обязательно была бы фотография Кисе. Реклама с Кисе.   
Тьфу.   
Но вот однажды Аомине краем глаза зацепил фотографию, где была то ли реклама какой-то кондитерской, то ли просто место так выбрали для съёмок - до чтения журнала Аомине не снизошёл. Просто выхватил у Сацуки журнал, поднял руки повыше, чтобы не отобрала обратно. Его всегда забавляло, как она прыгала вокруг, по-хорошему забавляла, попробуй кто над Сацуки смеяться, Аомине бы быстро умникам головы пооткручивал.  
Так вот, журнал. Фотография.   
Кисе сидел за столиком какого-то слишком милого кафе, и у него была тарелка с едой, которая была слишком прекрасной. После баскетбола и сна у Аомине в фаворитах шла еда, и вот еда Кисе с картинки была просто.   
Мороженое, и сироп какой-то, и выглядело всё очень вкусно. Раньше он такого не видел.   
\- Ты знаешь, что это? - Аомине ткнул пальцем в еду (правда, попал почему-то в нос Кисе).   
\- Если бы ты чаще соглашался со мной куда-нибудь ходить, - надулась Сацуки. - То знал бы. И вообще, балбес, - Сацуки легко двинула его кулачком в бок, - ты совсем невнимательный.   
Сацуки ткнула пальцем чуть левее руки Аомине.  
\- Вот это кто, по-твоему?   
Светлый затылок и правда был похож на затылок Сацуки. Но он не был вкусной едой, к тому же, она всё ещё была его самым старым другом. Если честно, Аомине даже не помнил, сколько они знакомы - поэтому условно считал, что всю жизнь.

В общем, в итоге оказалось, что на фотографии Кисе покушался на бельгийскую - Аомине не очень верил в её национальность - вафлю. Сначала Аомине думал спросить Тецу - тот же вечно пил свои молочные коктейли, моет, и в вафлях что-то понимал.   
Но почему-то Аомине в итоге поймал за шкирку самого Кисе.   
\- Аоминеччи, что? - недоумённо моргнул тот, когда Аомине высказался.   
\- Ты глухой или тупой? - проворчал Аомине. - По слогам повторить? Мне надоело играть с тобой просто так. Проиграешь сегодня - завтра будешь кормить меня ужином.   
\- Я, - храбро начал Кисе, - не проиграю!  
Аомине рассмеялся, потом вытащил из кармана безжалостно выдранную из журнала Сацуки страницу и сунул под нос Кисе.   
\- А на десерт хочу это.   
\- Аоминеччи, - сглотнул Кисе, - неужели ты настолько меня ненавидишь, что хочешь съесть?   
Даже не поныл, как Аомине с его фотографией обращается, счастливый день, не иначе. Только всё равно кусок идиота ведь.   
\- Нужен ты мне больно! - фыркнул Аомине. - Вафлю эту хочу. Вот прямо в этом же кафе.   
\- Но там только десерты, Аоминеччи, ужин...  
\- А это уже твоя проблема, - Аомине небрежно сунул лист обратно в карман, подхватил сумку и пошёл искать Сацуки: какой сейчас урок из головы начисто вылетело. 

Разумеется, Кисе проиграл, и после тренировки, под удивлённые взгляды Тецу, Мидоримы и вопросительно приподнятую бровь Акаши (хотя тот наверняка знал, что затевается) потащил Кисе за руку к выходу.   
Сацуки, кстати, надулась, что её не позвали. Девчонки.   
\- Аоминеччи, да постой же!.. Ты же не знаешь, куда идти.   
\- А ты говори, куда поворачивать, - хмыкнул Аомине.   
До кафе с заветной вафлей пришлось ехать почти сорок минут, и за эти сорок минут Аомине почти пожалел о своём хитром плане, потому что Кисе трепался. Кисе был как Сацуки, только хуже. Сацуки была привычная и как будто домашняя, а Кисе был пока чужой. Вот с Тецу было хорошо - Тецу, хоть и странный на всю голову, обычно молчал.   
Перед вафлей Кисе и правда накормил его ужином: какая-то итальянская фигня, но было вкусно.   
А потом они пришли к вафле. 

Она была идеальная. Это мороженое, и ванильный соус, и свежие черника и малина - и придурок Кисе ещё истошно заверещал, когда Аомине занёс над ней ложку:   
\- Подожди, я сфотографирую!   
Вот идиот. Такое не фотографировать, а есть надо.   
Сам Кисе заказал какую-то ерунду: это выглядело как маленький кекс с почему-то зелёным кремом и цветочками. Никакого интереса к этому кексу Аомине не испытал.  
\- В общем, - когда они уже выходили из кафе, заявил Аомине, - чтобы играть с тобой не было так уныло, будешь каждые две недели покупать мне вафли.   
Кисе даже не стал называть его этим дурацким детским именем, просто уставился. Как кот, который не понял, почему хозяева едят, а он нет. Аомине разделял мнение Мидоримы насчёт того, что Кисе похож на кота - кошка-повторюшка, ага.

Через два месяца Акаши напомнил Аомине о необходимости посещения стоматолога, Тецу поддакнул у него за спиной. Ещё через недели полторы Кисе купил себе вафельницу, три бутылки разных сиропов и позвал Аомине в гости.   
Может, Кисе попросился на кухню к поварам в том кафе, а может в нём просто пропал кулинарный талант: вафли Кисе были ничуть не хуже, а жил y сам куда ближе.


	4. Chapter 4

Кисе помнил всё как-то обрывочно, нечётко, хотя казалось бы, такое должно было навсегда врезаться в память.  
Но ведь у них с Аомине было так много общего времени, что Кисе начинал путаться в вечерах, в тренировках команды, в том, сколько раз он проиграл. Проигрывать Аомине было не обидно, потому что очередной проигрыш означал, что завтра всё повторится. 

Кажется, всё началось с того, что Кисе упал. Разумеется, упал Кисе, ведь дурацкий Аомине был слишком крут, чтобы вот так вот взять и упасть.  
\- Ты чего?   
Аомине улыбаться, кажется, разучился совсем: эйфория, с которой он играл в баскетбол, заканчивалась, как бывает, пересыхают ручьи. Теперь Аомине ухмылялся, кривил губы - но его глаза оставались колючими и злыми. Как в той сказке про мальчика в стае волков, подумал Кисе. И смуглый такой же.   
\- Скользко.  
Кисе подвернул ногу и посмотрел на подошву кроссовок: так и есть, стёрлась. Со всеми тренировками, учёбой и съёмками у него почти ни на что не оставалось времени.   
\- Хватит тогда на сегодня, - пожал плечами Аомине. Посмотрел на Кисе, беззвучно шевельнул губами, кивнул сам себе и опустился рядом - а потом и вовсе растянулся на полу.   
\- Но!.. - нахохлился было Кисе, но Аомине его перебил.  
\- Если ты навернёшься и получишь травму, идиот, Акаши тебя зажарит и съест.   
Грудь Аомине мерно поднималась и опускалась в такт его словам и дыханию. Кисе смотрел на пятна пота на футболке Аомине и вдруг подумал, как тому идёт школьная форма. В шортах и майке Аомине выглядел естественно, а вот в форме он выделялся даже больше, чем когда играл в баскетбол.  
Аомине вообще был красивым, решил Кисе. Высокий, состоящий из резких острых углов, он двигался очень плавно, словно перетекал с места на место. Аомине походил на реку или даже море, и у него не было дна: оттого воды в нём были так темны.

Это можно было считать началом. Однажды заметив что-то, Кисе не мог успокоится, пока не разбирал всё на части, самые мелкие составные детали. Аомине был очень, очень сложным: когда Кисе казалось, что он приближается к чему-то значимому, ручей превращался в водопад, и Кисе срывался с обрыва.

Кисе падал долго, несколько дней - а может, даже недель. Если Аомине был морем, то Кисе был снегом, который спускается с гор, превращаясь в лавину. Его и Аомине разделял толстый слой льда.   
Кисе мечтал разбить этот лёд, увидеть, что скрывается за ним. Любопытство было его худшим пороком, оно же согревало его изнутри. Снег таял, превращался в талую воду, собирался в ручьи, которые бежали к водопаду.   
Замкнутый круг. 

Взгляд цеплялся за тёмный лохматый затылок, за границу между смуглой кожей и светлой рубашкой. Кисе казалось, что раньше он как будто бы плохо видел, а сейчас надел очки: множество вещей внезапно стали ярче, он замечал их, сам того не желая. Как Аомине дремлет на солнце во время большого перерыва - в такие моменты он казался непривычно-добрым. Как Аомине улыбается Момои или Куроко - больше он никому так не улыбался. Им Аомине всё ещё умел улыбаться.  
Кисе хотелось узнать больше. Узнать всё. 

Кисе ударился о водную гладь, когда они с Аомине столкнулись в дверях раздевалки: попытались зайти одновременно, чуть не застряли, но Аомине больно пнул его, и Кисе влетел внутрь. Плечо жгло прикосновение чужой влажной кожи, а дыхание перехватило, словно он и правда был под водой, и важным было не захлебнуться.  
\- Я тебе мячом в голову вроде не попадал, - буркнул Аомине, заходя следом.   
\- Ага, - невпопад кивнул Кисе, поднимаясь с пола.  
Аомине стащил майку через голову, бросил её на скамейку, а Кисе пришлось напомнить себе, что если пялиться на Аомине, то тот разозлится и может снова пнуть.   
Не смотреть было тяжело: течение уже несло Кисе дальше, хотя он пытался цепляться за камни. 

Аомине отвернулся, стащил шорты и замотал бёдра полотенцем; Кисе на мгновение прислонился лбом с холодной дверце шкафчика. Аомине ушёл в душ, а Кисе стоял и пялился на его одежду. Что-то менялось, прямо сейчас.   
Кисе сглотнул, быстро разделся и тоже пошёл в душ. Русло реки внезапно изменилось, и он не был к этому готов. 

Кисе чувствовал себя как в тот, самый первый раз. Восхищение затопило его с головой. Белая пена на смуглой коже - это было тоже очень красиво.   
Ничего не было, разумеется. Кисе вдруг стало страшно: непонято, отчего, и он разозлился сам на себя.   
Когда он, уже одетый, сидел на скамейке, натягивая ботинки, Кисе заметил, что Аомине сидит совсем рядом, только к нему спиной.   
\- Ты сегодня какой-то тихий, заболел, что ли? - повернулся тот вдруг. Кисе чуть не подпрыгнул. - Я точно по тебе мячом не попадал?   
Кисе открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но не знал что. Он смотрел на руки Аомине, на границу между рукавом рубашки и голой кожей.   
Это длилось, наверное, пару мгновений, но Кисе показалось, что гораздо дольше. А потом Аомине пощёлкал у него перед носом пальцами, и Кисе, вернувшись из мира своих грёз в школьную раздевалку, почувствовал себя каким-то неуклюжим и немножко несчастным.   
\- Земля вызывает, хэй.  
Кисе неудомённо моргнул, когда Аомине сжал его нос пальцами и слегка потянул на себя.   
\- Ауч! Больно же, - обиженно пробубнил Кисе, прикрывая нос ладонью.   
\- Очухался? - ухмыльнулся Аомине. Не улыбнулся, как он улыбался Куроко или Момои, но как-то немножко иначе. Как будто его действительно волновало, что с Кисе. 

Вот это был момент, как пишут в книжках. Особенный. Он придал Кисе сил и храбрости - или это был тот момент, когда Кисе утонул окончательно: ведь мертвецам всё равно, что будет дальше.  
Как художник под влиянием вдохновения бросает всё и кидается рисовать, так и Кисе - закрыл глаза и разжал пальцы, сжимавшие последний камень.   
Губы у Аомине были сухими и горячими, когда Кисе его поцеловал; словно в глубине тёмных вод был солнечный оазис. 

Аомине сгрёб его за воротник и дёрнул, посмотрел злобно. Не так, как смотрел на противников на поле, а скорее просто рассержено, Кисе уже научился различать такие моменты. А ещё Аомине тяжело дышал - так же, как сам Кисе.   
Молчание было неуютным, но Кисе вдруг стало спокойно и хорошо. Начало было положено; после неожиданного поворота русло реки расширилось так, что с трудом можно было различить берега.   
Река не разольётся во время весеннего половодья.


	5. Chapter 5

Кисе развернулся, резко, пытаясь перехватить мяч, заскользил по паркету и плюхнулся на задницу. Аомине, не рассчитав силы, качнулся вперёд, приземлился рядом, отбив колени и заржал. Кисе обиженно засопел, стукнул его кулаком по плечу.   
\- Ну и чего ты ржёшь, Аоминеччи? - плаксивым голосом спросил он.  
\- Идиота кусок, - безмятежно протянул Аомине. - У тебя что, кроссовки сносились? А если это матч был или ты грохнулся не так удачно? Полудурок.  
\- Наверное, - уныло согласился Кисе и чуть сгорбился. - Это всё потому что я играю с тобой, - Кисе вдруг улыбнулся, запрокинул голову.   
Он был насквозь мокрым от пота - они оба - и непривычно серьёзным. Аомине так привык к его дурашливости, к тому, что Кисе ведет себя как глупый котёнок, что внутри что-то неприятно ёкнуло.   
\- Это потому, что я постоянно играю с тобой. Тренируюсь, чтобы играть с тобой. Кроссовки изнашиваются быстрее, чем я успеваю их покупать, Аоминеччи, - раздражающее глупое имя, которое дал ему Кисе - имена, которые он давал всем, - должно было успокоить, может быть даже всё получилось, Аомине бы разозлился, окрысился, но Кисе вдруг сгорбился обратно и уронил голову ему на плечо.  
Если бы это был Тецу, всё быо бы нормально, Тецу был странным, тихим, Аомине привык к его молчаливому языку, привык видеть его, не выпускать из зрения, привык к тому, что Тецу странный. Тецу можно было быть странным, а Кисе был дурацким и раздражающим, а ещё он играл так, что Кисе было интересно.  
И сидели они так по-идиотски посреди зала чуть ли не в обнимку, потные и разгорячённые от игры. Кисе влюбился в баскетбол также, как и сам Аомине, это было так здорово, что Аомине прощал, отпускал ему всё.   
\- Ты что делаешь, кретин? Обжимайся со своими фанатками, - прошипел Аомине.   
\- Но я хочу с Аоминеччи, - пробормотал Кисе.   
Аомине почувствовал, как к его боку прижимается колено Кисе, покраснел, когда понял, в какой позе они сидят. Но вообще, сидеть между ног у Кисе было удобно, можно было опереться на его колено, можно было подтянуть его поближе.   
\- Пидорство какое-то, - обнимать Кисе было неприятно, Аомине попробовал и отпустил. - Вставай, пошли в душ, хватит на сегодня.   
Они попытались встать одновременно, запутались, прижались ещё больше, и Аомине покраснел, кажется, целиком, когда задел пах Кисе коленом. Кисе, впрочем, тоже покраснел, пулей подскочил и отпрыгнул, рванул в сторону раздевалок.   
\- Кусок идиота, - протянул Аомине, смутно понимая, то на этот раз имеет ввиду не столько Кисе, сколько себя. Их обоих.


End file.
